The legacy of DrWilyWeil
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if Naruto found a lab of Dr. Wily and became a half reploid with all of Omega's, Bass's,and Zero's powers, abilities, and weapons? NaruxKumoharem. Neglected! Naruto and Angry/Godlike!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

(An; hey guys and gals just wanted to say that this story and another one called The Dark Legacy popped in my head at two in the morning so I wanted to make them today so on with the show! Oh and I don't own anything but the ideas and my own abilities. Ja ne!)

The Legacy of /Weil

Chp.1

Naruto was at a training ground punching a tree out of anger. Now you might be asking why he is so angry well its because everyone neglects him for his two arrogant sisters that have both half's of the kyuubi and not to mention that his sisters ridicule and beat him everyday so he literally ran away to a another country called Kumo.

And now here he was punching a tree in one of the Kumo training grounds a few days after he became a genin of kumo with his own team that consisted of Jounin sensei Killer bee and genins Yugito and Samui but he had gotten over fueled with rage that now he's utterly destroying this poor tree but he calmed down enough to see a small toad looking at him and he asked "what frog?" The toad glared but said "your father is requesting you to come back to the leaf village."

Naruto snorted and said "tell that skinny dumbass of a prick to...FUCK OFF!" And he added the bird for added affect and the toad glared but left and after it left he started feeling a pull to the boulder near him so he being curious walked toward it but when he was a feet from it the boulder split and revealed a stairway to some where underground so he walked down it and stopped at a door that was black with a huge red W on it he opened it and an old man with a long mustache looked at him and said "my boy who are you?" Naruto explained who he was and the old man said "I am docter wily and I believe I can make you the strongest person on this planet do you agree?" Naruto nodded and in a few minutes was strapped to a table with the doctor standing over him saying "now this will be excruciatingly painful so bite on this." And he gave him a stick to bite and Wily started up a machine that was connected to Naruto and he screamed but it was muffled and his arms and legs turned gray and his feet grew white armor on them then he grew white armor on his hands (boots and hands of omega and grey suit color of bass) then a chest armor that was plack with a gold trim with a blue gem on its chest part grew on his torso and black underwear looking armor grew on his croch and finally a red helmet with a blue gem on its forhead grew on his head and released him and he stood up and took the stick out of his mouth and said "thanks doc I can feel the power coursing through me but what did you do?" Wily said "well I made you an android with the same powers of Zero,Bass,And Omega and all there ultimate forms that they had. Oh by the way I seen your memories and I'm sorry my boy but now at least you can have your revenge on you Ex family but I have to ask do you want to be my adopted grandson?" Naruto nodded and said "yeah but now I'll go to the team meeting oh and do I have any wings or some thing?"

Wily said "yes just say treble wings and a pair of purple wings will come out of your back and if you absorb a lot of evil/negative energy say absolute form and a pair of black wings with glowing circuitry will come out of your back and your armor will turn blue and black while if you absorb a lot of any energy then your hands and feet will turn orange and your strength and speed will be unstoppable I also took the liberty to install chakra absorbing and negating abilities to your armor but anyways come back now ok?" Naruto nodded and said "TREBLE WINGS!" And purple wings popped out of his back and he shot off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Naruto was flying to his team meeting after another visit to Granpa Wily speaking of teammates they had taken quite a shine to his new form and abilities but anyway Naruto had just made it to the meeting when he and the team heard their kage yell "HELL NO!"

So they ran to it and Naruto sprouted his wings and flew to it and when they got there they saw that Naruto's EX-family was there and Naruto gritted his teeth at the sight of them and yelled "OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCHES HERE?!" They flinched and Minato stepped forward and said "Son it's time you come home from your vacation here." Naruto grabbed his throat and slammed him on a wall and hised out in his ears "I will never go back to that hellhole called a village ever again and I'm perfectly fine here as a kumo genin and with my girlfriends got it so go back home bastard!" And punched him in the gut hard and turned to his kage "sir if they are still whiney bitches send them to me ok?" E nodded. Minato said when Naruto was walking away "I will take your girls and use them as breeding stock if you don't come back home."

Naruto snarled and seemed to disappear but he reappeared in front of Minato and flared all his power and grabbed and threw him all the way to his grandpa's base and he walked forward his ex father and tapped his foot in a sequence of taps and screen popped up out the ground with Wily's face on it and Naruto asked "sir can you send Vile,Sigma,and Agile up here please?" Wily nodded and asked why and Naruto explained the situation and Wily turned the screen to look at Minato and said "listen here young fool stop bothering my grandson or I'll rip you to shreds."

Minato glared and opened his mouth but closed it when three figures walked out of the ground the first figure had purple armor and a shoulder canon and was sipping from a glass of apple juice. The second figure had a stoic expression and pink armor. And the last one was the tallest easily towering over the other two and was bald and had a cocky grin on his face(note that Sigma has the powers of all mavericks from x3-x8 and vile has x1 and Agile has x2) and everyone was soon there and Naruto's ex sisters were arrogant in the belief that their brother was weak but that soon changed.

Naruto looked at his subordinates and friends and ordered "Vile and Agile attack the red headed woman that is my bitch of a mom and Sigma you have the honor of fighting my bastard of a father while I will fight my slut sisters got it?" They saluted and ran off to there fights while Naruto turned to face his ex sisters and blurred out of vision and reappeared in front of them and grabbed their throats and chuckled sinisterly and said "I have a technique that kyuubi taught me and I'm gonna try it on you two mwahaha!" And he shouted "Power drain!" And to transparent hands came from his stomach and went in there's and grabbed something red and bubbly and yanked it out of them(technique kyuubi taught him one of many and Wily rebuilt a lot of robot masters and mavericks) and absorbed it and he started laughing maniacally and said "I'm now a complete jinchurikii for kyuubi and since I have his full strength I have a new form KYUUBI MODE!" And a his armor turned blood red and his eyes turned into kyuubi's and nine red orange metal tails sprouted from his back and he leaned his head back and gave an earth shattering roar and disappeared and reappeared in front of his ex sisters and slammed them into the ground and turned and ordered his subordinates and friends "Take a break its my turn now guys."

They nodded and ran off while Naruto said "OMEGA MODE,ABSOLUTE FORM,AND TREBLE CANONS!" And his hands and feet turned orange while he sprouted black wings with glowing circuitry and he sprouted to big purple canons on his shoulders and took aim and fired them and his ex parents dodged but the beams hit the trees and utterly destroyed them and his ex parents were now scared of him and (sorry but we are experiencing technical difficulties due to this violent scene) and after a few minutes the fight was over and Naruto was victorious and said to his ex family "go back to your home but remember I will never be your plaything again and i-"he was cut off by a bunch of arms grabbing him and a voice say "Narukun you didn't destroy the forest did you?" He paled and screamed "k-karui,m-mabui what are you doing here?" They smirked sexily and whispered in his ear and he fainted. They giggled and dragged him off to ther house. To. Be. Continued.

(Naruto had gotten with mabui and karui when he first got his powers which was about when he was twelve and now he is sixteen and he got with samui and yugito when he was fourteen)


End file.
